La Mejor Noticia
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Drabble. Después del sexo los consecuencias son las mismas para toda pareja enamorada. Si tu chica no te da la cara, ten por seguro que una barriga de nueve meses espera por ti.


******Los personaje le pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Drabble**_

_**La Mejor Noticia**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome**_

_**Serie: Inuyasha**_

Según mis cuentas ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Naraku, diez días desde la muerte de Kikyo, dos semanas desde que Kouga se había rendido al ver mi marca en el cuello de Kagome y tres semanas desde que Kagome era oficialmente mi pareja.

¡Todo iba perfecto!... hasta hace dos días. Kagome actuaba algo extraño.

Primero: se mantenía lejos.

Segundo: no intimidábamos ¡como extrañaba tenerla tan cerca! Poder besarla, tocarle el cabello, rozar nuestros cuerpos. ¡Ah! Que desesperante era tener las hormonas descontroladas.

Y tercero: se la pasaba viendo su estomago y más de una vez la sorprendí viéndose en un espejo, analizando su cuerpo.

—Inu…yasha —escuché la voz de Kagome y todos mis frustrantes (Y también los algo obscenos) pensamientos se desvanecieron por un momento para concentrarse en ella.

Estaba en la base del árbol sagrado, yo me ubicada entre las ramas por lo cual baje rápidamente, la veía algo pálida y la preocupación me dominó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté escondiendo mi preocupación lo mejor posible. Pero me arrepentí; no solo estaba pálida, tenía unas ojeras terribles y su rostro se mostraba muy cansado.

—Bueno, tengo… algo que, pues decirte… debería pero… —tartamudeó, su nerviosismo era fuerte además de sentir su miedo e indecisión. Cosa que me puso mucho más curioso; es decir, pensaba que ya habíamos superado la etapa de los secretos; o de la timidez.

Dale, esta bien. Lo confieso, no estaba superada del todo. Pero habíamos hecho mejoras muy notables y esto no me gustaba.

—Kagome ¿Qué tienes? —pregunté harto de la espera.

Ella bajo su rostro y poso una mano en su vientre, el cual empezó a acariciar haciendo círculos de forma muy cuidadosa.

Me acerqué un poco más para intentar entender sus acciones.

—Inuyasha… —respiró fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Apretaba los músculos fáciles poniendo una expresión decidida. Abrió los labios y soltó las últimas dos palabras de golpe—: Estoy embarazada.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante.

Por mi mente pasaron diversas imágenes. Primero las diferentes noches pasionales que he tenido con Kagome. De repente todas esas imágenes se borraron y vinieron otras: Un niño entre mis brazos. Mi descendencia, alguien a quien le puedo enseñar, una personita que cuidaría con todo mi poder, pero el mejor pensamiento era el hecho de tener un hijo proveniente del amor que le tenía a Kagome.

Intenté controlarme pero no podía, mi corazón estaba embriagado de la alegría que poseía. Salté rápidamente y abrasé a la madre de mi hijo con todo el amor que podía transmitir.

—Gracias —susurré a su oído mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello con emoción. Sentí algo tenso su cuerpo—. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

El olor de unas lágrimas golpeó mis fosas nasales. Alejé su rostro un poco y vi sus mejillas decoradas de ese líquido salino. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de felicidad lo que sus ojos derramaban.

La besé con todo el cariño que mi boca pudo dar. Mi corazón no podía expresar toda esa alegría que sentía. Al fin y al cabo jamás volvería a estas solo.

* * *

**Podriamos tomar esto como una continuación de mi otro Drabble "Un Amanecer Placentero"**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomaré con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


End file.
